log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akatsuki
Akatsuki is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. She is a level 90 human Assassin who later joins Shiroe and Naotsugu. Appearance Akatsuki's original appearence in Elder Tales was that of a tall male Assassin with purple hair and eyes. His clothing consisted of a long-sleeved purple hooded shirt with dark purple cuffs and reinforced with armor on his shoulder and forehead areas, brown belted pants, knee-high boots with knee guards and a purple scarf tied around his neck. After obtaining an appearance changing potion from Shiroe, Akatsuki changed her gender and size to be similar to that of her real world stature. She is currently a petite female Assassin but with the same purple eyes and hair that she ties up in a ponytail. Her clothing is similar to her previous ones, a bit smaller in size. She now wears a sleeveless purple top, purple arm warmers, brown pants and purple boots. Even in the real world, she was incredibly petite. She bemoans that even as a college student, people mistook her as a middle-school student and always used her as a cute mascot, something that she despises. Personality A petite purple-haired beauty, Akatsuki possess a level of combat prowess that belies her small build. She is described as being too serious and carrying a somewhat sullen expression.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 Akatsuki views herself as a ninja, or more specifically Shiroe's ninja (whom she addresses as her "Lord"). Her sub-class is Tracker. She has real-life training in kendo, which neither Shiroe nor Naotsugu possess. Also, despite her 'loli' appearance, she is actually around Shiroe's age. In her real life, her height is of a child; as a result, she is normally treated as such, making her furious, even though she is an adult. The fact that she is constantly treated "like a mascot" frustrates her, especially by her younger sister. She is a hard worker who does things tirelessly, just to be recognized based on her competence; nonetheless, her effort never got a proper recognition due to her cute appearance. That was the reason why she created her original character in Elder Tale to be a tall silent man, until the Apocalypse started causing troubles in her in-game daily life.Log Horizon 3: Chapter 3 * There is a high possibility she likes Shiroe. Synopsis The Apocalypse Akatsuki is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. Realizing that her male avatar is going to be an inconvenience, she searches Shiroe, an Enchanter whom she had played with on numerous occasions before and an owner of an appearance changing potion. She finds him in Akihabara with a Guardian named Naotsugu and is invited to travel with them. Despite preferring to be alone, Akatsuki accepts the offer, saying that it is a way to repay her debt to Shiroe for without whom she would still be stuck in the body of a man. The next day, the trio decides to explore the town and discovers that though they can eat and drink, all of the food taste the same and the drinks all taste like water. Shiroe is then called by Maryelle, the guild master of Crescent Moon Alliance and the trio ventures to her guild to exchange information. They are informed that most guilds are recruiting members, believing that there is safety in numbers, and are invited to join the Alliance. However, they decline and leave. The trio then decides to experiment and heads to the Archive Tower Forest, a map filled with monsters that attack on sight. They soon discover the difficulty of fighting the monsters but are able to adjust and overpower them. An Invitation from Eastal Akatsuki is present when Maryelle throws a fit over going to the beach. After Shiroe finds a resolution, she is seen cowering from Henrietta inside Log Horizon's guild house, as the latter had prepared a summer dress for her to wear. When Serara talks to Nyanta, both she and Naotsugu listen intently for Serara's reaction. When a messenger from Eastal arrives, however, and Shiroe is selected as one of the representatives to go to the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice, Akatsuki decides to accompany him there. Much to both of their distaste, Henrietta tags along to "observe, "definitely not" to force Akatsuki into the aforementioned dress. Akatsuki ends up wearing said dress at the ball held by the Lander nobles, and shyly asks Shiroe if she looked strange. Fallen Guardian arc Akatsuki, now level 91, visits the guild Amenoma in search of a better sword. Much to her shock, she learns from guild master Tatara that the sword which she wanted, on top of being too expensive for her, was already sold to someone else. Faced with the reality that she was still only a second-class Assassin, she goes off to a forest and observes members of the Black Sword Knights train together, wallowing in her misery over her own incompetence. She wishes to acquire an Overskill, which she overheard several members talking about, but thinks that it is beyond her because she rarely participated in Raid Battles that would give Secret scrolls that would improve her skills. On Shiroe's request, she accompanies Maryelle, Henrietta, Serara, and Rieze in accompanying Raynesia and guarding her. She is mostly silent throughout the engagement as Maryelle throws clothes on Raynesia and forces her to dress up, empathizing with the Princess. Occassionally she speaks, but usually only to reprimand her companions. As she watches, though, she feels a pang of jealousy towards Raynesia and Rieze, both of whom she deems to be more beautiful than she is. After they leave, Henrietta and Rieze are shopping for food together when Rieze mentions that Akatsuki had been watching D.D.D's training sessions as well. Despite having only known the Assassin for half a month, Rieze could tell that Akatsuki was feeling depressed, while Henrietta, whom Akatsuki had confided in, understands that she had a lack of confidence in her skills. In the early hours before dawn, Akatsuki patrols the city, having decided not to return to her guild house in order to track down the murderer who had been killing several Adventurers over the past week. Hoping to learn more about Overskills and perhaps witness some major battle guilds fighting him, Akatsuki wanders about, thinking about her relationship with Shiroe. Her jealousy towards Minori becomes eminent as she starts criticizing the younger girl in her mind, but she catches herself and feels guilty for thinking that way towards her. In the end, she decides to stay at the inn rather than return to the guild house.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 2 After Raynesia hears the truth about the murderer being a Guard from the Kunie clan, it turns out that Akatsuki, who had been sitting in the waiting room, heard everything as well by using her Tracker skills. Now with a hint regarding the murderer's capabilities, she goes off to find and combat him, unaware that Soujiro and the West Wind Brigade had already entered in combat with him. However, while leaping from branch to branch, she overhears the battle and decides to join the fray. Her attacks are futile against the murderer, oftentimes missing or dealing little to no damage, but Soujiro's attacks keep the murderer from focusing on her. Even with Nazuna's help, both fighters are aware that it would do little to nothing against an opponent of such caliber. Despite this, Akatsuki yells at Soujiro to run, but he refuses. He performs several movements and radiates an air that Akatsuki doesn't quite understand, before she realizes what he was doing -- he was showing her his Overskill. While deflecting some of the murderer's attacks, he teaches her the secret of Overskill, which was to practice endlessly and to never give up. Soon, the barrier that Nazuna had erected before escaping collapses, and even with Soujiro's Overskill, the two Adventurers are killed.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 3 Equipment Volume 1: Volume 5: Relationships Shiroe Akatsuki calls Shiroe "Shukun" (主君), which means "master" in the context of a ninja and his or her lord. Because he had given her an extremely rare body-changing potion, she felt indebted to him. She insists on being his protector to feel useful, but continues to feel overshadowed by even more experienced players like Naotsugu and Nyanta, and even by younger players like Minori, as Akatsuki sees them as being of greater use to Shiroe than she is. She has recognized that she started being attracted to Shiroe when they rode the griffin together and that Minori is her love rival. Naotsugu She doesn't take kindly to Naotsugu's brand of humor and attempts to counter his "open perversion" by constantly kneeing him in the face. In most cases, she first takes this action and then asks permission from Shiroe afterward.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 2 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Log Horizon members Category:Female Category:Assassin